22 Kwietnia 2004
06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2188; serial prod.USA 08:45 Kropelka - przygody z wodą; odc.17-Superkropla; 2002 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:40 Ala i As; powt. 09:55 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 10:00 Cedric 10:15 Polskie lektury obowiązkowe; Noce i dnie; odc.8/12-Czas miłości i czas śmierci; 1975 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Jerzy Bińczycki, Jadwiga Barańska 11:10 Niepodobni 11:25 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski; (21)-Szczupaki z jeziora Wiartel 11:40 Kwadrans na kawę 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W zgodzie z Naturą; magazyn 12:45 Klan; odc.823; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan; odc.824; telenowela TVP 13:40 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron; odc.3 Mirabelle; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Marek Sikora, Zuzanna Antonkiewicz, Bożena Miller, Czesław Jaworzyński i inni 14:10 Kiosk przy Wspólnej 14:20 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem; odc.8/8; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 14:50 Poradnik europejski; Rolnictwo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sekrety zdrowia 15:30 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:00 Cooltura - Rower Błażeja; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2188; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Poradnik europejski 17:35 Plebania; odc.419; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 18:05 Na żywo; widowisko publicystyczne 18:35 Koniec Jałty; (3) 18:40 Motoexpress TV 19:00 Wieczorynka; Misiowanki; odc.34-Tańczmy; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie; odc.21-Skandal; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. włosko-amerykańskiej /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 21:50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22:40 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 23:09 Monitor Wiadomości 23:25 Biznes - perspektywy 23:35 Seans na życzenie; Wydział Rosja 01:35 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 02:05 Zakończenie programu 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom; Janka; odc.4 Czysta gra; serial TVP 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Fortele Jonatana Koota; odc.7-Węzeł Sprytka; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; Co brzmi w trzcinie; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.12-Próba miłości; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:15 Przystanek praca; magazyn 10:25 Koncert Życzeń Kabaretu OT.TO cz. 2; Lambaluna-Reaktywacja 11:20 Gazda z Diabelnej; odc.6/6; serial TVP 12:20 Witaj w Nowym Jorku; odc.14/16; serial komediowy prod.USA 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.499-Głębokie fundamenty; telenowela TVP 13:40 Radio Romans; odc.9/32-Debiut; serial TVP 14:10 Karino; odc.4 Przyjaciel; serial TVP; reż: Jan Batory; wyk: Claudia Reischel, Tadeusz Szmidt 14:35 Euro-Quiz; program dla młodzieży 15:05 Dziobak - dziwadło świata zwierząt; film dok.prod.australijskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.590-Wszystkie odpowiedzi są w menu; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 16:55 Europa da się lubić...; odc.16-Kariery i idole 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Amos i Andrew; Amos and Andrew; 1993 komedia obyczajowa prod. USA (92'); reż: E. Max Frye; wyk: Nicolas Cage, Samuel L. Jackson, Dabney Coleman 20:40 Historia Matematyka Polski; film dok.Agnieszki Arnold 21:40 Z kim do Europy? Róża Thun 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Z Archiwum X; odc.7/21; serial science fiction prod. USA dla dorosłych; wyk: David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson 23:25 Zakręty losu; Dzika wyspa; (In a Savage Land); 1999 dramat obyczajowy prod. australijskiej (105') zgodą rodziców; reż: Bill Bennett; wyk: Maya Stange, Martin Donovan, Max Cullen, Rufus Sewell 01:15 W obronie prawa; odc. 15; serial prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ 02:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:50 ECHA DNIA 07:30 KURIER 07:45 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 08:05 BUDŻET NIE TYLKO DOMOWY 08:30 KURIER 08:45 GOŚĆ DNIA 09:00 TAJEMNICE TRUFLI 09:40 MARZENIA DO SPEŁNIENIA (21) 10:05 REPORTAŻ Z KONCERTU 10:30 KURIER 10:45 TELEKURIER 11:15 GOŚĆ DNIA 11:30 KURIER 11:45 SHAKIN DUDI 12:15 TO JEST TEMAT 12:35 OCIEPLANIE SIĘ KLIMATU 13:30 KURIER 13:48 AGROBIZNES 14:00 ZAPROSZENIE 14:30 KURIER 15:00 WOW (13) 15:30 KURIER 15:46 PODRÓŻE Z ZOFIĄ SUSKĄ 16:03 KWADRANS AKADEMICKI 16:15 SSAKI, PTAKI I NNE ZWIERZAKI 16:30 KURIER 16:45 ROZMOWA DNIA 17:00 BĄDŹ ZDRÓW! (32) 17:30 KURIER 18:00 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 18:30 KURIER KULTURALNY 18:48 TAKIE JEST ŻYCIE 19:13 NA SYGNALE 19:30 PUCHAR POLSKI W PIŁCE NOŻNEJ 21:30 KURIER GOSPODARCZY 21:47 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 22:15 GWIAZDY SPORTU 23:05 PREZENT 00:50 ZAMKI GROZY (16) left|thumb|79x79px 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Fakty 7.55 Sportowe Fakty 8.00 Zdrowo i odlotowo 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Tajemnice Trufki 9.40 Marzenia do spełnienia 10.05 Reportaż z koncertu 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Shakin Dudi 12.15 To jest temat 12.35 Ocieplanie się klimatu 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Zaproszenie 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 WOW 15.45 Obserwator 16.00 Goniec regionalny - ekologiczny 16.15 Fakty 16.25 Pogoda 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Bądź zdrów 17.50 Super Trójka 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.25 Pogoda 18.45 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Dolnośląski Magazyn Reporterów 19.30 Puchar Polski w piłce nożnej: Legia Warszawa - Jagiellonia Białystok 21.45 Fakty Wrocław 22.00 Pogoda 22.00 Gość dnia 22.10 Sportowe Fakty 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Prezent 0.50 „Ucieczka" 1.15 Zakończenie prog. left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Podwójna akcja - Cleopatra 2525 (25) - serial 8.00 Viper (52) - serial 8.55 Bar 4 - reality show 9.25 Awantura o kasę 10.20 Bar 4 - reality show 11.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 11.30 Samo życie (353) - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Serca na rozdrożu (106) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.05 Tv Market 13.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (134) - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 14.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (40) - serial 14.45 Pensjonat pod różą (10) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Świat według Kiepskich (160) - serial 17.00 Largo Winch (34) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Bar 4 - reality show 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Samo życie (354) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Bar 4 - reality show 21.00 Daleko od noszy (18) - serial komediowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.35 Kłamca - gra psychologiczna (1) 22.35 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 22.55 Biznes informacje 23.15 Nagi patrol (29) - serial komediowy 23.45 Nowojorscy nędznicy - dramat, Japonia 1997 1.25 Aquaz Musie Zone - Internetowy program muzyczny 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|79x79px 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! 7.15 Biały welon (101) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.05 Lekarze marzeń (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 9.00 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.00 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 11.50 Rozmowy w toku 12.50 Na Wspólnej (278) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.20 Renegat (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Pan i pani Smith (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Biały welon (102) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (279) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 PRAWDZIWE HISTORIE: Słowo honoru - film obyczajowy, USA 1990 22.40 Jarmark Europa - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.10 Camera Cafe (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.25 Fakty wieczorne 23.50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1.05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - anim. 8.30 ESKA Music Awards - wręczenie nagród 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (14) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (144) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - mag. 12.45 Modna moda - mag. 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.00 Droga do sławy (22) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (15) - telenowela 16.30 Cud miłości (145) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Reporter 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (15) - serial 20.00 Partnerki (30) - serial komediowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.40 Tajemnice Los Angeles - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1997 0.25 Dzieci kukurydzy 2 - horror, USA 1993 2.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. 3.00 Sztukateria 3.25 KINOmaniak - mag. 3.50 Zakończenie prog. left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 10 minut tylko dla siebie 6.15 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 8.00 Wiadomości 8.11 Pogoda 8.14 Woronicza 17 8.25 Złotopolscy (571) 8.50 Eurotel 9.00 Cuda i dziwy - anim. 9.05 Jedyneczka 9.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka (57) - serial 10.00 360 stopni dookoła ciała 10.15 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli Jak twórczo rozwiązać problemy 10.35 Brzuch 10.55 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 11.05 Linia specjalna 11.30 Suplement 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rozmowy przy stole - program publicystyczny 12.40 Skarbiec - magazyn 13.10 Teatr Telewizji: I Bogu dzięki! - autor: Michał Komar 14.15 Parnas literacki 14.25 Malarskie impresje Marka Grechuty 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raj - magazyn 15.35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 16.00 Złotopolscy (571) 16.30 Szerokie tory 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy express 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Jedyneczka 18.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (57) - serial przygodowy 18.25 Lasy i ludzie 18.45 Skarbiec - magazyn 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.06 Pogoda 20.09 Pogoda dla kierowców 20.10 Złotopolscy (571) 20.35 Teatr Telewizji: I Bogu dzięki! - autor: Michał Komar 21.40 Mecz półfinału Pucharu Polski w piłce nożnej: Legia Warszawa - Jagiellonia Białystok 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Sport-telegram 23.53 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 0.45 Skarbiec - magazyn 1.15-6.00 Powtórki left|thumb|79x79px 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Vater wider Willen 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Bloch: Schwestern 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 ARD-Buffet 13.00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.15 In aller Freundschaft 15.00 Tagesschau 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis 16.00 Fliege - Die Talkshow 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 17.43 Alle Wetter! 17.45 Tagesschau 17.55 ARD vor acht 18.00 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Pfarrer Braun 21.40 Kontraste 22.30 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter 23.00 Das Glück sitzt auf dem Dach 00.30 Nachtmagazin 00.50 Harvey Keitel - 65 Geburtstag 02.10 Die besten Jahre 03.00 Tagesschau 03.05 Fliege - Die Talkshow 04.05 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt 04.35 Tagesschau 04.40 Kontraste left|thumb|79x79px 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service taglich 10.30 Forsthaus Falkenau 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Wunderbare Welt 15.00 Heute 15.15 ZDF Expedition 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Polizisten ermitteln 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.40 Leute heute 17.50 Ein Fall für zwei 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Samt und Seide 20.15 Lustige Musikanten 21.15 Auslandsjournal 21.45 Heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 BerlinMitte 23.00 Johannes B. Kerner 00.00 Heute nacht 00.15 Küstenwache 01.00 Heute 01.05 Wenn die Masken fallen 02.40 Heute 02.45 Johannes B. Kerner 03.45 Berlin Mitte 04.30 Citydreams 05.05 Hallo Deutschland left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 NDR aktuell 06.45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07.00 DAS! unterwegs 07.30 Sesamstrasse 08.00 NDR Talk Show classics 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Hallo Niedersachsen 11.00 Buten un binnen 11.30 Brisant 12.00 Jeder Schritt kann tödlich sein 12.15 Wildes Afrika - Berge 13.00 Lafers Himmel un Erd 13.30 Reisezeit: Valencia 14.00 DAS! ab 2 14.30 Bilderbuch Deutschland 15.15 Trauminseln 16.00 DAS! ab 4 18.00 NDR regional 18.15 Lieb und struppig sucht 18.45 DAS! 19.30 NDR regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Lander - Menschen - Abenteuer 21.00 Zugfahrt ins Jenseits 23.45 Extra 3 00.15 Dittsche 00.45 Polizieruf 110 01.50 Lindenstrasse 02.20 Prisma 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 03.15 Hallo Niedersachsen 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 DAS! left|thumb|79x79px 15.00 Wunschbox 16.00 Aktuell 16.05 Kaffee oder Tee? 17.00 Aktuell 17.05 Kaffee oder Tee! 18.00 Aktuell 18.09 Wirtschaftsinformation von der Stuttgarter Börse 18.15 Praxis Dr Weiss 18.45 Landesschau 19.45 Aktuell 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Ländersache 21.00 Julia, eine ungewöhnliche Frau 21.50 Wieso-WeshalbWarum 22.15 Aktuell 22.30 Ute Lemper, There Is no Paradise 23.30 Die Reise zu den Walen ... und andere Kinderträume 0.45 Brisant left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Punkt 6 07.00 Unter uns 07.30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 08.05 RTL Shop 09.00 Punkt 9 09.30 Meine Hochzeit 10.00 Dr. Stefan Frank 11.00 Einsatz in 4 Wänden 11.30 Mein Baby 12.00 Punkt 12 - Das RTL-Mittagsjournal 13.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 14.00 Das Strafgericht 15.00 Das Familiengericht 16.00 Das Jugendgericht 17.00 Einsatz für Ellrich 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend RTL 18.30 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv - Das Magazin 19.40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Alarm für Cobra 11 - Die Autobahnpolizei 21.15 Fear factor 22.15 Die Wache 23.10 C-16: Spezialeinheit FBI (C-16) 00.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 00.30 Golden Girls (The Golden Girls) 01.00 RTL Nachtquiz 01.30 Einsatz für Ellrich 02.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 02.50 RTL-Nachtjournal 03.20 RTL Shop 04.10 Das Familiengericht 05.10 Lifel - Die Lust zu leben left|thumb|79x79px 14.00 B.Magazin 14.20 Tiere und Artisten 15.10 Forsthaus Falkenau 16.00 Telescoop 16.25 Benjamin Blümchen 16.50 Jim Knopf 17.15 Martin Morge 17.30 Gutenachtgeschichte 17.45 Tagesschau 17.55 Girlfriends, Freundschaft mit Herz 18.45 Telesguard 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau 19.50 Meteo 20.00 Edi's Paradies 21.00 Einfachluxuriös, zwei Frauen unterwegs 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Arschbacher 23.15 Taxi für 3 left|thumb|79x79px 15.00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 16.00 Richter Alexander Hold 17.00 Niedrig und Kuhnt 17.30 Live 18.00 Lenssen & Partner 18.30 Nachrichten/Sport 18.50 Blitz 19.15 K 11, Kommissarz im Einsatz 19.45 Die Quiz Show 20.15 Star Search 2 22.15 Star Search 2, Spezial 22.45 Sketch-Mix 23.15 Alphateam, die Lebensretter im OP left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Journal 06.30 Telematin 08.00 Journal Radio-Canada 08.30 Teletourisme 09.00 TV5 infos 09.05 Zig-zag cafe 10.00 Journal 10.15 Docteur Sylvestre 12.00 TV5 infos 12.05 On a tout essaye 13.00 Des chiffres et des lettres 14.00 Journal 14.30 France Europe express 16.00 Journal 16.15 Le journal de l'eco 16.20 TV5, l'invite 16.30 Questions pour un champion 17.00 TV5 infos 17.05 Le bateau livre 18.00 Journal 18.25 Actuel 20.00 TV5 infos 20.05 D Design 20.30 Journal France 2 21.00 Les 109 22.00 Journal 22.30 Tenue correcte exigee 00.00 Journal suisse 00.30 Journal Afrique 00.40 TV5, l'invite 00.50 Histoire des inventions 02.00 Journal left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Unsolved history: Nazi sea disaster 07.00 Ancient apocalypse: Mystery of the Minoans 08.00 Allies at war: African plots 09.00 Hooked on fishing: Russian bombers 09.30 Rex Hunt fishing adventures 10.00 21st century liner 11.00 My Titanic: Fatal flaw 12.00 Unsolved history: Nazi sea disaster 13.00 Ancient apocalypse: Mystery of the Minoans 14.00 Allies at war: African plots 15.00 21st century liner 16.00 Extreme machines Bikes 17.00 Hooking on fishing: Belly-boating for trout 17.30 Rex Hunt fishing adventures 18.00 Scrapheap challenge: Sub aqua 19.00 Be a Grand Prix driver 19.30 A car is born 20.00 Beyond tough: Air rescue 21.00 Forensic detectives: Fatal abductions 22.00 FBI Files: Backstage murder 23.00 The prosecutors: Lone witness 00.00 Extreme machines: Megatrucks 01.00 Secret agent 02.00 Hitler: The commander 03.00 Nachtprogramma left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Today’s business 08.00 Squawk box Europe 10.00 Morning exchange 12.00 Mysteries of the Nile 13.00 The sea hunters 14.00 Return to croc eden 14.30 Pirate island 15.00 Built for the kill: Island 16.00 DNA detectives: Gene Ark 16.30 Capsized and clinging 17.00 Built for destruction Flood 18.00 Lost army in the sand 19.00 Crocodile chronicles: Snakes, karma, action 19.30 High school mummy 20.00 Built for the kill: jaws 21.00 Sheba’s secret mummies 22.00 Secrets of a lost empire 23.00 Frontlines of construction: Hazards 00.00 Hunley: The first kill 01.00 Sheba’s secret mummies 02.00 Frontlines of construction: Hazards 03.00 Built for the kill: Jaws 04.00 Sheba’s secret mummies 05.00 Inca mummies: Secrets of a lost empire left|thumb|79x79px 8.30 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata w Goeteborgu - mecz kobiet 11.30 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield 12.30 Kierunek Ateny 13.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w KiJowie 14.30 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield 15.00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield 15.30 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Kijowie - kobiety - kategoria 75 kg 17.00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield 18.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Kijowie - mężczyźni - kategoria 69 kg 20.00 LG Super Racing Weekend (powt.) 21.00 Snooker: MŚ w Sheffield 22.45 WladomościEurosportu 23.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 24.00 Plika nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Ochtendprogramma, met o.a.: 06.20 De wild Thornberrys 06.50 Hey Arnold! 07.25 Fairly odd parents 12.00 Middagprogramma, met o.a.: 12.30 CatDog 12.55 De boze bevers 13.20 Rocko's modern life 20.45 Avond-enprogramma, met o.a.: 21.10 Making ZOOP 21.15 SpongeBob 21.40 Ren & Stimpy left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Tune in 11.00 ClipClassics 12.00 Newly weds 12.30 This is our music 13.00 Turn on 17.00 Real world: Las Vegas 17.30 Dismissed 18.00 The social history of virginity 18.30 Cribs 19.00 Turn on 20.00 Viva la bam 20.30 Wildboyz 21.00 Cribs 21.30 This is our music 22.00 The trip 23.00 Top 11 at 11 00.00 Alternative nation 01.00 Drop out left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 CNN Today 09.00 Business International 10.00 Larry King 11.30 World sport 12.00 Business International 13.30 World report 14.00 World news Asia 15.30 World sport 16.00 World news Asia 17.00 Your world today 20.30 World business today 21.00 World news Europe 21.30 World business today 22.00 World news Europe 22.30 World sport 23.00 Business International 00.00 Insight 00.30 World sport 01.00 CNN Today 03.00 Larry King live 04.00 Newsnight with Aaron Brown 05.00 Insight 05.30 World report TVP3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy 8.10 Gość „3" 8.20 Kwiaty I ogrody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Tajemnice Trufkl 9.40 Marzenia do spełnienia 10.05 Reportaż z koncertu 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Shakin Dudi 12.15 To jest temat 12.35 Ocieplanie się klimatu 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Zaproszenie 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 WOW 15.45 Gość „3" 16.00 Temat wiejski 16.15 Panorama 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Bądź zdrów 17.50 Mag. Elbląski 18.00 Panorama 18.45 Kość niezgody 19.10 Co mnie gryzie? 19.30 Puchar Polski w piłce nożnej: Legia Warszawa - Jagiellonia Białystok 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Halo Trójka 22.15 Gwiazdy sportu 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Prezent 0.50„Ucieczka" 1.15 Zakończenie prog. TVP3 Szczecin 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Gość Trójki 8.00 Zdrowo i odlotowo 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Tajemnice trufli 9.40 Marzenia do spełnienia 10.05 Reportaż z koncertu 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Shakin Dudi 12.15 To jest temat 12.35 Ocieplanie się klimatu 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Zaproszenie 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 WOW 15.45 Kronika regionalna 15.50 Telenotatnlk 16.00 Instytut kulturalnych sporów 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Bądź zdrówl 17.50 Artwlzje 18.00 Kronika 18.45 Mag. reporterów 19.15 Na afiszu 19.15 Gość Trójki 19.30 Puchar Polski w piłce nożnej 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.00 Na afiszu 22.15 Gwiazdy sportu 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Prezent 0.50 Zamki grozy TVN 7 5.00 Tele Gra 6.00 Telesklep 7.00 Jak zostać gwiazdą (4) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Kto tu zwariował (5) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Mała księżniczka (141) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Wiosenna namiętność (95) - telenowela, Argentyna 9.45 Miłość l nienawiść (35) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Legendy kung-fu (33) - serial, USA 11.35 Mała księżniczka (142) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość I nienawiść (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Rodzinka z Manhattanu (10) - serial, USA 16.40 Kto tu zwariował (6) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Łowcy koszmarów (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Legendy kung-fu (34) - serial przygodowy, USA 19.40 Rodzinka z Manhattanu (11) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Szpiegowska gra - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Harry Winer, wyk. Anthony John Denison, Linda Purl, John-Rhys Davies, John Slattery, Coleen Flynn, Dakin Matthews 22.10 Rebelianci (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.10 Po drugiej stronie rzeki - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Allen Smithee, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Michael Imperioli, Ute Lemper, James Duval 1.05 Morderca mimo woli - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Mark Anthony Little, wyk. Danny Nucci, Ben Gazzara, Hiep Thi Le, Tommy Lister, Rick Gomez 2.45 Koniec programu Canal+ 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Giorgio Armani - film dokumentalny 8.55 Diagnoza morderstwa - Bez ostrzeżenia - film kryminalny, USA 2002 10.25 Rejs - komedia, Polska 1970 11.35 Wybrańcy obcych - Strącanie talerzy (8) - serial science fiction 13.00 Lawa - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1989 15.10 Vatel - film kostiumowy, Francja-WIk. Brytania 2000, reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Uma Thurman, Tim Roth 17.00 Wojownicy Krainy Zu - film fantastyczny, Hongkong-Chiny 2001, reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Ekin Cheng, Cecilia Cheung, Louis Koo 18.25 Zróbmy sobie wnuka - komedia, Polska 2003, reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Joanna Żółkowska 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minlsport* (o) 21.00 Świat gliniarzy (26) - serial 21.55 Para za parę (1) - serial 22.25 Znamię - thlller, USA 2002, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susanna Thompson, Kevln Costner, Susanna Thompson 0.10 Koncert Morcheeba w Londynie 1.05 Dochodzenie - dramat, USA 2002, reż. Mlchael Caton-Jones, wyk. Robert de Nlro, Frances McDormand. James Franco 2.50 Zycie raz Jeszcze - film obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Ewa Wiśniewska (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Sam - dramat, USA 2001 8.40 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Angelina Jolie 9.10 Górnicy z Pennsylwanll - dramat, USA 2002 10.45 W cleniu legendy - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 12.20 Cinema, cinema (16) - magazyn filmowy 12.50 Atomówki - film animowany 14.10 Sounder - film familijny, USA 2003 15.35 Dziwny mały człowiek - komedia familijna, Norwegia 2000 17.00 Upiorny dom - film familijny, USA 2000 18.50 Sam - dramat, USA 2001 21.00 Terminator - film science fiction, USA 1984, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Michael Biehn 22.45 Carnlvale (12) - serial obyczajowy 23.45 Opętanie - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Neil Labute, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Aaron Eckhart 1.25 Kocurek - komedia, USA 2001 3.00 Narzeczona laleczki Chucky - horror, USA 4.35 Górnicy z Pennsylwanll - dramat, USA 2002 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sudwest Fernsehen z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nickelodeon z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2004 roku